


Finally Free

by WenchicusThoticus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, Interspecies Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, excessive use of tildes, my new favorite crack pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WenchicusThoticus/pseuds/WenchicusThoticus
Summary: Vaatu decides to thank Unalaq for all his help.





	Finally Free

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for writing this.

“Finally free…” Vaatu rejoiced as he swirled around the liberty-loathing Tree of Time. At long last, he had escaped the dendroidal prison that had repressed him and his sex life for thousands of years.

“Will you fuse with me, daddy~?” Unalaq sexily bit his lip, giving his foremost ally in the quest for world domination the bedroom eyes. But they were more than just allies. Now, they were free to be lovers. “I want you inside of me~”

“Oh, yes, I’d like to thank you for your loyalty, my pet~” Vaatu swooped down. “There’s enough time before the Harmonic Convergence for us to strengthen our bond, if you know what I mean~” He was an evil kite who hadn’t fucked in ten thousand years (do spirits fuck?), and although he had patiently waited for a long, long time, the sight of the human in front of him was getting him all hot and bothered. “We’ll need to be close if we want to plunge the world into a new era of darkness together~”

“I wouldn’t want to destroy the world with anyone else,” Una purred. Vaatu’s mass of tendrils shifted to liberate Unalaq from the silly fabrics that humans wore, ripping away his heavy robes, tugging off his underclothes, and finally sliding down his My Little Pony boxers to reveal his toned abs and already-stiff cock. 

He groaned as the tentacles began to caress his hard body. In spite of the gentleness with which Vaatu initially worked, his tendrils were imbued with a dark, chaotic spiritual energy that turned Una on like crazy. As much as he wanted to beg the spirit to be brutal and rough with him, he let him work at his own pace out of respect.

Soon, Una was whining and panting under Vaatu’s masterful touch. One tentacle curled around his dick and began to vigorously pump him, whilst another fondled his balls, and still others teased his erect nipples. He had to wonder how a spirit would know so much about human anatomy, but he was sure grateful that it did.

A tendril moved towards his virginal arsehole, slipping its way between the two taut cheeks. Una cried out as it entered him, slowly spreading him wider and wider as the tapered tip gave way to a thicker base. Once Vaatu had one tendril all the way inside, he started to thrust at first with care for his lover’s comfort, but it soon gave way to a violent, relentless fucking that rocked him from the inside out. He bucked his hips in time with the pumping motions of the tendrils, unable to get enough of the feeling. Another tentacle was still wrapped around his cock, jerking him off in time with the thrusting in his ass. Una just loved being treated like a slutty cum dumpster~

The sensations were just overwhelming~! How could Una ever repay his spirit sugar daddy? He reached out to reciprocate Vaatu’s affection, but tendrils snaked around his arms, then his legs, until Vaatu had effectively immobilized him and held him suspended in air. He wanted to kiss his new lover, but it was hard because Vaatu didn’t exactly have a mouth. Or a face, either. He only had tentacles, but more and more, Una was starting to believe that they were all that he needed.

Vaatu seemed to hear his thoughts, the two of them were already so in sync~! A tendril slammed its way down his throat and he gagged on it. “Please let me suck you daddy Vaatu~” he tried to say past the tentacle thrusting in his mouth. Vaatu pulled back a little, the quick pumping in his ass and around his cock picking up the pace as if to make up for it. 

He moaned and his whole body bucked wildly, but he wrapped his lips around the tendril and dragged his tongue across it. It tasted like smoke, pomegranates, and something he couldn’t quite place, but whatever it was, it was damn sexy, and it reminded him of being beaten as a child. The dark spiritual energy coursed through him like lightning, heightening both his sexual pleasure and the potent emotions that came with the experience of being mercilessly fucked by an evil spirit, just like he’d always dreamt. Other humans didn’t quite do it for poor Unalaq, and the fantasies he’d had about a moment like this were a big part of the reason he’d always been so obsessed with spirits.

Distantly, he realized that he’d come, but it was quickly lost in the overpowering wash of sensation. Cum spurted out of his dickhole and onto the black tendrils coaxing his cock back to life. A second tentacle forced its way into his ass, stretching him to his limit and hitting spots within him that he hadn’t even known existed. It should have hurt, but he only shuddered as the pain was swept away by the overwhelming torrent of bliss. He writhed uncontrollably in Vaatu’s grip. He’d been willing to go oh so far for his lover before, but now he would do anything~!

Unalaq screamed as he nutted again, cum spraying out like his dick was a fountain. The tendrils around his limbs and torso tightened, and the ones in his ass stiffened. A dark liquid leaked from the tips of Vaatu’s tentacles, coating his body and filling his insides. The warm fluid smelled just like how the tendrils had tasted, only better and stronger. He was so full of liquid love~! He ran a hand across his own chest and licked his fingers clean one by one.

Vaatu’s tendrils loosened again, then pulled away as he released his human lover. “It’s been ten thousand years…” he mused, clearly spent from their passionate sex. Perhaps his stamina wasn’t what it used to be, but Una hoped that with practice, that would soon change~

Unalaq whined, upset that it was over, but still reeling from the incredible, intense experience. Both human and spirit cum trickled down his body and leaked from between his shaking legs. 

“The avatar will be here soon, I can sense her. We have to fuse, my pet~” 

Una got all excited. Oh, this was far from over~! And as hot as their tentacle sex had been, what could be hotter than fusing with Daddy Vaatu? Especially while his niece watched?

He extended his arms and prepared his body in an entirely different way. When Vaatu’s very essence merged with his own, he had the most intense orgasm of his life. He felt complete. He felt whole. And he never wanted this to end.

-FIN-


End file.
